1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp unit for vehicle which houses a head lamp and a position lamp in one head lamp housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows an example of a conventional head lamp unit for a motorcycle (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-81154). A lamp body 101 and a cover lens 102 covering the front surface of the lamp body 101 configure a head lamp housing. The head lamp housing houses left and right head lamps 105, and left and right position lamps 106. FIG. 9 shows a half cross-sectional view of the left and right parts and shows the head lamp 105 and the position lamp 106 only in the cross-sectional region.
The head lamp 105 includes a head lamp emitter (bulb) 110, and a head lamp reflector 111 in cup shape. The position lamp 106 includes a position lamp emitter (bulb) 115, and a position lamp reflector 116.
Seen from the front, the position lamp emitter 115 and the position lamp reflector 116 are arranged outward of the outer peripheral edge of the head lamp reflector 111. That is, the position lamp emitter 115 and the position lamp reflector 116 are arranged to be seen in its entirety through the cover lens 102 from the front.
In the head lamp unit in FIG. 9, the position lamp 106 is arranged in the housing to be seen in its entirety from the front together with the head lamp 105, and is noticeable so that the inside of the head lamp unit looks complicated. It is thus difficult to maintain clear appearance or well organized appearance. In addition, the head lamp unit extends in its entirety in the left-right direction (or in the up-down direction) to be difficult to be compact.